Tennis Antics
by Ziirroh
Summary: Nora, Ren, Yang, and Ruby go to the park to play tennis, but not in the most conventional way.


******A/N: Ah man. After a fun day playing some free style tennis I had to write about it as a RWBY fic. Me, my sisters, and a friend are dorks. They've seen RWBY (cuz of me XD) and I've dubbed them after certain characters based on their personalities. So as we played our free style tennis and did other things, I couldn't help but imagine us as RWBY characters. Thus this was written. I hope ya enjoy our silliness implemented into the RWBY characters.**

* * *

The RY pair of RWBY and NR pair of JNPR were walking through a park in Vale, a tennis bag over Ren's shoulder, trying to stake out a tennis court to play at. The cause for this outing was a conversation earlier in the week, when during lunch Ren had mentioned he played tennis in his free time. Upon this revelation, Nora became insistent to play with him. Ruby and Yang just happened to encounter the two during one of Nora's attempts to persuade him and decided it'd be fun to try tennis as well. Outnumbered, Ren gave in and agreed to go out the next day. Unfortunately for them, all the courts were occupied and Beacon Academy was in a much similar condition before they headed to the park.

Nora sighed in disappointment, crouching over in defeat.

"Awww! Looks like we won't get to play tennis." She pouted.

"It seems so." Ren looked at the packed court.

"Guess we'll just have to go back to Beacon and try again tomorrow." Ruby suggested with a shrug.

Nora groaned despairingly and flopped to the ground on her back with a huff. During all this Yang had been deep in thought, smiling when an idea came to her.

"Maybe we can still play…" the blonde grinned when Nora shot up in a sitting position, looking at her with big watery eyes in anticipation.

Ren quirked a brow while Ruby looked at her sister curiously.

"What do ya mean sis?"

"Well I think I know a place where we can play at."

Yang began walking off away from the courts and the other three followed her. Ruby became more curious about her sister's idea.

"Yang, where are we going? The only nets are back there." She hooked a thumb over her shoulder at the tennis courts.

"There's no nets where we're going." Yang smirked.

It turned out Yang's idea was to play in the mostly empty parking lot further away from the tennis court. Nora was all up for it, eager to just be able to finally play tennis with Ren. As Ren began distributing the rackets from his bag, Yang had procured her MP3 player and had an ear bud in to listen to her tunes. The device itself was resting in her cleavage. Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister, who just grinned cheekily back at her.

"You know a net is required to play a real game." Ren stated indifferently.

"Oh details, details." Yang waved him off. "As long as we're having fun it doesn't matter."

Ren smirked and shrugged in agreement.

"Sooooo, who's on teams?" Ruby asked, looking among her friends.

"You and I can be on a team Ruby." Ren stated, walking over to her.

"Alright, then me and Nora will take you two down!" Yang grinned at them, holding out her hand with the thumb pointing up then upturning it.

The pairs split off from each other, putting a decent amount of distance between them. Ren pulled out a tennis ball from the pocket of his shorts and bounced it a few times against the ground. Ruby adjusted her visor cap comfortably, ensuring the sun's rays would stay out of her eyes. Yang bounced lightly, alternating from each foot, while Nora bounced eagerly on her heels.

Ren looked at the two. "Ready?" He called out.

"Go ahead." Yang shouted back.

Ren started off with a moderate swing, making the ball arc overhead. Yang and Nora watched it as it fell and bounced once on the ground, before Nora moved in to swing. She hit the ball a bit harder than intended, causing it to shoot high over Ruby and Ren's heads.

"Oops. Sorry!" She waved her racket about apologetically.

Ruby jogged over to retrieve the ball. While returning, she decided to hit the ball on her way over, making a pretty decent hit. Though she intended the ball to land near Nora, her untrained wrist caused her aim to head towards Yang. Yang moved for it and swung, only to miss the ball by an inch.

"Oh come on!" She shouted exasperated as she chased after the ball.

Getting back to the game she served the ball well enough, and after a while the four were able to keep up a decent game. Though at one point Ren had accidentally gotten too serious and swung the racket harder than he had meant to. Trying to catch himself at the last moment, it caused the ball to fly hap-hazardously toward the far left of the lot. Everyone smiled and laughed a bit as his attempt to swing lighter had gone awry.

Ren was jogging his way over to the lost ball when he noticed Nora heading towards it as well. The two made eye contact, and with a glint in both their eyes, began to race each other to the ball. The two reached the ball at the same time, Nora giggling and Ren chuckling as the two tried to get the ball before the other. During the scuffle the ball was knocked away a bit. As Nora turned to reach for it, she unknowingly swung the racket she still held in her other hand, accidentally hitting Ren in the gut.

With an audible 'oomph!' Ren doubled over slightly clutching his abdomen. Nora, after realizing what happened had abandoned the ball and immediately began apologizing. Ren gave her an assured smile, telling her it was okay. After much worrying from Nora and reassurance from Ren, the two walked back with the ball.

As they continued their game everyone began to act sillier. Nora would strut around doing stretches and squats when waiting for the ball to return, looking comical in the way she did it. Yang would occasionally be singing whatever song she was listening to on her MP3 player out loud. Purposefully doing so terribly out of tune. Ren would do unnecessary and ridiculous maneuvers every now and then, though he stopped after hurting himself doing one of them. Ruby would sometimes switch up which hand she held the racket in. This change wasn't quick to adjust to, it caused her to swing too early or too weakly, either missing the ball completely or hitting it at an awkward angle.

On another occasion when the ball was hit too far out of their playing field, Ruby and Ren both chased after it. With the help of her Semblance, Ruby sped past Ren quickly, but the ball happened to roll towards a large mound of gravel occupying a small area on the lot. Ruby didn't have enough time or distance to stop, so instead she ran along the side of the mound in a small arc. This gave Ren the chance to grab the ball before her, chuckling at how her Semblance became a disadvantage instead of an advantage.

Getting back into the game, everyone began to get more or less serious, as well as somewhat worse. Ren and Ruby weren't doing so badly, but Yang and Nora weren't quite up to par with the other two. Quite often everyone was swinging a bit too strong, causing the ball to land farther away. Nora, for the longest time, was full of energy and didn't mind chasing after the ball every once in a while. Though soon she became a bit exhausted from all the running around. Yang would sometimes pay too much attention to her MP3 player than the game, missing chances to hit the ball as it bounced past her. Soon the two began bickering with each other and about the game.

"Geez Ruby, stop hitting it to me!" Yang complained as the ball bounced past her again.

"Well maybe if you'd pay attention you wouldn't be missing it half the time." Nora said frustrated.

"Hey! I am paying attention, I'm just don't play this much so I'm not very good." Yang retorted after returning with the ball and a strong serve.

Ren almost missed it, but managed to return it with equally as much force. The ball bounced near Nora, but she wasn't in the best position to be able to hit it so it sailed over her.

"Noooo! I don't wanna get it again!" Nora whined, kneeling and looking at the ground in defeat.

Yang sighed at her behavior and jogged after the ball. Ruby and Ren looked at each other with small smiles, reveling in their companions' demeanors. When Yang returned she hit the ball hard enough that it shot past Ruby with such speed it caused the younger teen to yelp and reflexively dodge it. Ren retrieved the ball and by the time he returned Nora was up and ready to continue playing, though she sported a pout.

Eventually Nora became too tired and frustrated with their game, throwing her racket on the ground with a huff. She then ended up flopping onto the ground unceremoniously in a heap. Yang on the other hand was getting so annoyed and grumpy at missing the ball so many times she eventually activated her Semblance, roasting her racket's net into nothing.

Ren and Ruby watched the two devolve into their different fits with a bit of amusement.

"Perhaps we should head back?" Ren asked Ruby.

"Nah, usually when Yang gets like this it's easier to just walk it off." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

Ren nodded in acknowledgement, and the two approached their respective teammates to either support or calm them down. After a short time Ren packed up the rackets and the group went for a short walk around the park.

Walking near a soccer field, Nora noticed how there were small bright orange safety cones left behind from whatever teams were practicing on the field.

"I want to take those cones." She stated to the others.

Ren shrugged. "Sure, why not. They left them there, its fair game now."

"Heheh. I wanna help too!" Ruby said excitedly.

"I think I'll just sit at these tables over here." Yang gestured tiredly to a few tables under a small shelter area.

Ruby and Nora scampered ahead to grab the furthest cones in the field, while Ren made his way over to another end to gather some he'd seen there. Yang was messing with her scroll when they returned with the cones. While they approached, Nora had been doing silly things with the cone she got. Wearing it like a hat and putting it over her face like a giant nose. When Ruby and the exuberant girl made it up to Yang, the two began to use the cones as horns. They were pretending to be narwhals battling each other with the cones. Yang snapped photos the entire time to capture the silliness, showing them to the others afterwards.

Eventually they all sat around and on the table Yang claimed, just talking and relaxing. Soon the sun was descending near the horizon, urging the teens to return back to their dorms in Beacon.

At the academy the four made their way to their respective dorms, chatting contentedly.

"We should definitely do this more often." Yang said with a sigh.

"But weren't you super angry earlier?" Ruby asked her sister appraisingly.

"Oh I got over it." Yang waved a hand dismissively. "Just need more practice is all."

"Oh, me too!" Nora said enthusiastically. "I need soooooo much practice. I think I should do more cardio as well." She said thoughtfully.

Ren chuckled. "I enjoyed our time playing tennis, even though it wasn't in the correct manner."

He smiled as he repeated Yang's words earlier that day.

"As long as we're having fun, it doesn't matter how we play it."

"It was really great, huh. We even got these teeny cones as souvenirs!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Yeah!" Nora pumped a fist with a cone over it in the air.

Walking through the halls, they talked about plans of when they should meet up again, and about inviting the other members of their teams next time around. Soon they reached the doors to their dorms, and after saying their goodnights they entered their rooms. All of them fell asleep quickly, exhausted after a fun filled day.

* * *

**A/N: Technically I'm Ruby, and I was the one to suggest we take the cones, but I thought it would more appropriate for Nora to say something like that. There were five cones in total, just so ya know XD. A lot of other funny things happened while we were at the park, but I wasn't sure how to present those things, so I'm just gonna leave 'em out. Besides the tennis playing is the main thing we did anyways.**


End file.
